1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a gel liquid composition for treating of psoriasis and also to the method of applying the composition to achieve effective penetration of the healing agent contained within the gel liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Psoriasis is an inflammatory skin disease of unknown cause which is usually chronic, frequently recurrent and acute in nature. This skin disease produces lesions that occur predominantly at certain sites, such as elbows, knees and scalp although other areas of the body may be also inflamed. Psoriasis consists of dull red, well defined patches usually covered by distinctive silvery scales which, when removed, disclose tiny capillary bleeding points. These lesions spread by peripheral extension and may involve huge areas of the body. The patches are not constant in size, shape and location. It is believed that the psoriasis is activated by external stimuli, such as trauma or bacteria, which trigger the psoriatic process in genetically predisposed individuals.
Compartmentalized epidermal T cells in psoriatic skin are thought to release cytokines that induce the psoriatic keratinocyte phenotype, which is associated with epidermal growth factor (EGF)-dependent proliferation. EGF dependent proliferation is stimulated by phosphorylation of its receptor, tyrosine kinase, which is dependent on the activity of phosphorylase kinase (PhK). PhK is also known as adenosine triphosphate (ATP)-phosphorylase b phosphotransferase. PhK is a multimeric enzyme. This enzyme was thought to function mainly in coupling muscle contraction with energy production. It also functions in cell motility and cell proliferation. PhK activity appears to be elevated in psoriasis resulting in an increase in glycogenolysis, phosphorylation reactions and psoriatic activity. It is believed that the persistence of high levels of PhK contributes to the chronicity of the psoriatic patches.